(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to processing apparatus. More precisely, this invention relates to rotary processors particularly useful for processing plastic and polymeric materials.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Rotary processors are known to the art. Details relating to such processors are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,142,805; 4,194,841; 4,207,004; 4,213,709; 4,227,816; 4,255,059; 4,289,319; 4,300,842; 4,329,065 and in commonly assigned, co-pending application Ser. No. 971,332 filed Dec. 20, 1978, now abandoned. All of the above patents and applications are incorporated here by reference.
Essential elements of the basic individual processing passage of rotary processors disclosed in the above patents and applications comprise a rotatable element carrying at least one processing channel and a stationary element providing a coaxial, closure surface operationally arranged to form with the channel an enclosed processing passage. The stationary element has an inlet for feeding material to the passage and an outlet for discharge of material from the passage. A member providing a material blocking and material collecting end wall surface is also associated with the stationary element and arranged near the outlet and adapted to block movement of material fed to the passage and to coact with the moving channel walls to establish relative movement between the blocked material and the moving channel walls. This coaction permits material in contact with the moving walls to be dragged forward to the end wall surface for collection and/or controlled processing and/or discharge.
As disclosed in the above patents and applications, the processing passages present a highly versatile polymer processing capability. The passages are adaptable for effectively performing such polymer processing operations as melting, mixing, pressurizing, pumping, devolatilizing and homogenizing among others as well as adding ingredients to or withdrawing ingredients from materials processed in the passage.
This invention is directed to rotary processors having a novel, improved design which provides special advantages in polymeric processing operations in terms of efficiency, quality of product and overall processing performance characteristics.